The Joker
The Joker may refer to the non-playable Joker from The LEGO Batman Movie, for other uses visit The Joker (disambiguation). The Joker is one of the Team Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in the 71229 Team Pack for the DC Comics franchise. In the story, Joker is one of the two main antagonists in Meltdown at Sector 7-G. Background Joker is unique among other major characters in the Batman franchise in that he has no official origins in the DC Universe. According to LEGO Batman: The Videogame and LEGO.com, Joker's orgin in the LEGO Batman continuity is the one most accepted by fans; Joker was once a small time criminal, known as The Red Hood, trying to escape Batman. Red Hood fell into a vat of toxins which turned his hair green, bleached his skin white, stained his lips red, and stretched them out into an everlasting smile; it gave him the appearance of a crazed clown. Driven insane by this reflection, he renamed himself The Joker. However, according to the January/February 2012 issue of LEGO Magazine, Joker has told his origins in so many different ways, that nobody knows for sure, possibly not even Joker himself. Both origins agree that Joker became Gotham's most sadistic and twisted crime boss and that he is insane, but also a genius, having knowledge of chemistry, physics, and engineering; Joker invents gag-based gadgetry whilst concocting criminal schemes. The Joker also cheats death frequently, having been thought killed several times only to come back and wreak havoc once more. He has many minions serving under him, most notably his self-proclaimed lover, Harley Quinn, his psychiatrist at the Arkham Asylum who fell in love with him there. The Joker is a mass murderer and has been known to kill many people, even his own henchmen. Joker is widely accepted to be Batman's arch-enemy, which he is noted to be in the January/February 2012 issue of LEGO Magazine. 'Dimensions Crisis' The Joker is one of the many playable characters in the game as well as a boss. Follow the LEGO Brick Road He and Saruman were the first bad guys that Lord Vortech summoned to Foundation Prime. He asked for their request to join his plan, offering them weapons he got from multiple other dimensions. Joker told Vortech that they would be crazy to refuse that offer. When Vortech failed to understand what that meant, the annoyed Joker told him that it means they were in on that plan. Meltdown at Sector 7-G He is sent by Lord Vortech along with Lord Business to invade Springfield. When Batman, Wyldstyle and Gandalf arrive at Burns' office, where he meets with the trio and activates his gigantuc mech. He attacks them with his mech however they are able to defeat him and destroy the robot. As he escapes with the keystone, Gandalf attacks him causing Joker to drop the keystone but still escape to Foundation Prime. As soon as he arrives, he is seen with an ice bag, putting it at his head, regretting of losing the Chroma keystone and thus, giving Lord Vortech a warning about Batman. All Your Bricks Are Belonged To Us The Joker is seen with other villains when the Thief explains Vortech his failure and he angrily smash him. Prime Time Later on, whilst Batman, Wyldstyle and Gandalf meet face to face with Vortech, The Joker attacks the heroes with his mech's gun. Vortech later opens a portal sending the Joker along his minions go to vorton and destroys X-PO. He recovered the foundation elements. He tells the trio that, "he put a smile on his face!". When Vortech creates the Tri he and the other villains decide to escape. However, if you go to the Cloud Cuckoo Land, you can see The Joker, Master Chen & Lord Vortech's army dancing. World DC Comics: Gotham City Abilities * Target * Grapple * Hazard Protection * Electricity Quotes Trivia *The Joker is voiced by Christopher Corey Smith, who previously voiced him in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes ''and ''LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. **Coincidentally, Smith also voiced Superman in Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe. *The Joker is one of the few bosses in LEGO Dimensions who are playable along with Bane and the Wicked Witch. *The Joker re-uses his DC Superheroes variant which was made from 2011. *When he gets hired by Lord Vortech, he says "We'd have to be crazy to refuse that offer!". This is a reference to the fact that Joker is crazy. **It is also a reference to LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes and LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite, when he said to Lex Luthor "I'd have to be crazy to say no to that offer!" *Along with the other villains who assisted Lord Vortech, The Joker's fate is left unknown at the end of the story mode, but it is assumed that he and the other villains returned to their respective dimensions. *Along with Harley Quinn and Bane, his showcase theme is a sample of music reused from LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. *His line when respawning is "It'll take more than that to put this 'Jack' back in his box!" is probably a play on words of the jack in the box. Gallery Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:DC Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Index Category:Team Pack Characters Category:Wave 3 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Bosses Category:Target Ability Category:Electricity Ability Category:Hazard Protection Ability Category:Grapple Ability Category:Physical Characters Category:Battle of the Figures Winners Category:Comics Characters Category:2016 Category:Vortech's Army Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Evil Category:Main Antagonists